Rocky Danz
by Mo'Steel
Summary: HI!


Rocky Danz, is a six foot one, one hundred and ninety-five pound pro assassin. He has a thin face, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He awoke to his alarm blaring in his ear. Six in the morning. He wished he could sleep in a little longer. He had only slept three hours for the past five days. He had just got home last night at three in the morning from Corumba, Brazil. He got up, had a shower, got dressed, and had breakfast. Just as he finished breakfast, his boss called. He was to go to Moscow, Russia for a special assignment. He was glad that he was picked. He is the best in the company with a two percent failure rate. We'll just say he's lost count of his kills somewhere in the six thousands.

He gathered all his gear he was going to take with him. He already had stores in Moscow so he did not have to worry about extras. He would only worry about his two favorite weapons; his two silenced forty-five caliber semi-auto handguns. He packed his clothes, called his penthouse in Moscow and made sure no one had been there after he left the last time. He called his company's private airport and told them to make sure they had the company jet ready for take off in twenty minutes time.

The downtown Detroit traffic was not very heavy because the morning rush hour traffic was already over. He took his time because the pilots would just be rolling out of bed. He hated the pilots for their lack of urgency.

When he got to the airport, he saw that he was right about the pilots. They did lack the sense of urgency. They were arrived just before he did. He knew it was going to be a while before they could take off, so he thought he might as well just bored the jet and get comfortable.

Half an hour later, they were airborne and making their way over the Atlantic Ocean to Moscow. Six hours and a half hours later they arrived at another one of the company airports and found his Hummer H1 Alpha sitting outside the terminal just as he had asked. He found the key under the rear passenger side fender where only one person in each continent knows where to put it. He did his quick but thorough bomb inspection. When he was satisfied he got in and started it up and drove away.

He got to his penthouse, punched in the code and found that it was exactly as he left it. The curtains were closed and everything was neat and tidy. He went to his secret safe and got his equipment he would need for a reconnaissance mission for the building that the target lives in. he grabbed his sunglasses, a ball cap, his folding knife, his nine millimeter with the ankle holster, and his digital camera. He still had his forty-five caliber guns so he picked up the keys to his Saleen S7 Twin Turbo got in, started it up and took off.

The streets were crowded in the rush hour traffic. He knew that it was the perfect time for the recon part of the assignment. Not very many people would notice him in the rich part of the city. All of his weapons were concealed so he looked just like another tourist in town. He took pictures of every possible angle. He walked on the sidewalk, went in buildings, and rented a plane for an overhead view. Once he was satisfied, he returned the plane, did a bomb check on his car, and went back to his penthouse.

When he got back to the penthouse, he loaded his pictures on to his laptop and took six hours to look at sixty pictures. He had not noticed how many guards there had been visible in the windows, or dressed in civilian clothes outside the building. He was trying to figure out a pattern but there didn't seem to be one. It seemed that it was completely random. If you didn't want to be outside then you simply radio for someone to come take you post and when he or she got there you take their post.

He was looking at a picture and saw a nametag on a guard that looked about the same size as him. He decided he would try to get into the building security. It was easier than he thought. They did a criminal check through INTERPOL on one of his aliases and came up with nothing. After that they welcomed him like he went to school with them. Two nights later, he and his new friends went drinking they did not have to pay because "The Boss" would cover the cost.

Two days later everyone who had a day off went to the company racetrack to see who car was faster. They were going in six heats of five on a ten-mile course. He had a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. He was in the first heat. He was up against a Ferrari 360 Modena, Lamborghini Gallardo, Corvette ZO6, and a Ferrari F430 Spider. The race was set up so you didn't know who won or lost. The first heat would start at thirteen hundred hours.

He did not like Bill in the Gallardo because he armored it just for the purpose of ramming people in the races. "Okay, I can do this" he said. The next heats were lining up behind them. The green flag went up. Everyone took off except the Modena, which was plowed into by the Gallardo and rolled off the track. Rocky was in the lead but could see the Gallardo pushing the Corvette into the Spider. The Corvette finally buckled under the pressure and slipped out from between the two vehicles. The Spider turned his NOS on and started to quickly gain on Rocky. The Gallardo did the same. The Gallardo got beside the Spider and rammed it into the wall.

Just Rocky and Bill. Rocky knew that if he could get beside Bill he could run him of the road. That was his plan. He would let Bill catch up and turn on his NOS to keep beside him. He looked in the rear view mirror and Bill would be beside him soon. He engaged his NOS, let Bill get beside him, turned into Bill's car and pushed Bill into the finish post.

The next level was two heats of three was for the winners of the six heats. The first heat consisted of a Ford GT, a Mosler MT900, and a Mclaren F1. In the second heat Rocky was against a Lamborghini Diablo and a Dodge Viper GT. As soon as the first heat turned the corner, the green flag went up again and Rocky took off. He took the lead early and put on his NOS. He could see the Viper ahead of him. He was catching up fast. He looked in the mirror and saw that the Diablo was keeping up with him. He looked forward and almost rear ended the Viper but turned at the last second. He could see the checkered flag waving ahead and flew past the Viper. He finished first in the second heat. Rocky found out that he was to race against the Mosler. It was a fast car that weighs only one thousand nine hundred and eighty pounds. The driver was a good one but Rocky knew that since his Saleen was heavier than the Mosler he could run Mosler off the road. It would be a good race 


End file.
